Naruto: Mortal Fox
by Draco565
Summary: Naruto, trained by Laxus, Erza, Cana and Mirajane in magic and learns Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Ermac, Noob, Smoke and Rain's moves. Has his heart broken four times and then banished by the one he thought was his grandma. Lemons later on in chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Mortal Combat

"Talking"

"**Attacks"**

'_Thoughts'_

"Demon talk"

Warning: there will be a lot of time-skips in this chapter.

**7 years after Kyuubi attack**

A blond man with scar under his left eye, headphones, skin tight jeans, closed in shoes, button up shirt and a blue jacket was walking through the village of Konoha.

'_Another completed mission' _he thought, then seeing a group of civilians crowding an area._ 'What the hell are they doing?'_

"Kill the demon."

"Final we will finish what the fourth started."

"This is for my wife and brother."

'_Demon? What is going on in this place?'_

He caught up to the mob and pushed through to see what they were beating up. To his utter shock what he saw was a child with blond hair, whisker makes, a black shirt, green shorts and sandals covered from head to toe in blood gashes everywhere on his body. His blood was boiling at what he was seeing happen to a young child.

"**Lighting dragon: electrical pulse" **with those words were uttered from his mouth everyone in the crowd froze in their place.

"What the hell are you doing to this kid" he yelled at the crowd.

"He is a demon that killed millions of people seven years ago, he killed our beloved Yondaime!" yelled a random villager.

"What I see is a child been beaten for no reason" getting more aggravated than before of these arrogant villagers. He then scoped up the boy and headed for the hospital to heal his wounds.

**Hospital, half an hour later**

After threatening the staff to heal the boy, the man stayed by the boy's side until his parents or guardian came. After some time, the door open to reveal and old man in robes came in with a worried look on his face.

"Did you save Naruto" the old man asked.

"Yes, I did so his name is Naruto"

Their talking woke naruto from his slumber.

"Jiji what happened, the last thing I remember was that a man paralysed the civilians" Naruto said than looking at his surrounding then seeing the man that stopped all the civilians. "You are the one who stopped them from killing me."

"My is Laxus and yes, I was the one who saved you Naruto" Laxus said with a grin seeing the boy back to normal he supposed. "So why were the villagers attacking you and calling you a demon."

"They all think that I am the Kyuubi that attacked seven years ago" Naruto explained. "Most of them can't tell the difference between a prisoner and jailer. Hey, Sarutobi-jiji were was Kaa-san."

"She was a council meeting that happened to concern her about what she was doing with you, Naruto" Sarutobi explained. "Oh, I haven't told my name to our guest, my name is Sarutobi the third Hokage of this village."

After explaining why Naruto was attacked by the crowd to Laxus. Sarutobi then asked were Laxus was from and why he was in the village. Laxus explained that he was from a country called Fiore; he came to the Elemental Countries to finish a mission for his mage guild Fairy Tail. He came to the village to rest up before going home to tell his old man that mission was a success. After explaining why he was here, the door to the room flung open quickly to reveal a woman with purple hair, a brown trench coat, fishnet shirt, a brown skirt, metal shin pads and black shinobi sandals.

"Sochi!" exclaimed the woman running to Naruto and hugging him.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto returning the hug.

"Anko, you took your time getting here" the old man said.

"well, the hospital staff kept saying that my son was not here but they changed what they were saying as soon as my snakes appeared" the newly named Anko answered. "And who is this man."

Laxus explained to Anko who he was and why here was in the room. After hearing all this, Anko thanked him for saving her son. Laxus then asked how Naruto and Anko were related with neither looking like the other. Anko explained that she adopted Naruto to save him from the beatings he gets every year but did it in secret so the shinobi council don't know.

"well I'm here for another two months, so in that time I could possible train Naruto in magic to protect himself if you will allow it, Anko" Laxus asked in which Anko thought about it then nodded making Naruto have a very big smile on his face.

**2 months later**

At the gates of Konoha, four people stood there. An old man in robes; a woman in a trench coat; a man also in a trench coat and a boy in a black jacket.

"Well looks like how time flews when you're having fun" the man said.

"Two months do go quickly" the old man added.

"Better not keep your old man waiting back home, Laxus" the woman said.

"And tell him that he might have a new recruit if the ninja job doesn't work out" the boy added.

"Bye, Naruto, Anko and old man" and with that said Laxus turned around and left the village to return to his home.

**5 years later, Wave**

A blond haired, whiskered boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with matching orange pants, blue shinobi sandals, and headband with a leaf insignia on the metal part was sleeping underneath a tree. The boy felt him being shaken by someone.

"Hey, if you sleep here you could get a cold" a female voice said.

"Hey, look on his cheeks, are those whisker marks" another voice said.

"They are, I wonder if they're sensitive" one more voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see three girls in front of him with their hands on his cheeks making him purr. Which made them squeal like little girls. One girl had red hair, a metal chest plate, yellow long sleeved dress and metal boots. Another had silver hair, black shirt going just above her belly button, a black skirt and high-heels. The final girl had brown hair, yellow shirt, a brown skirt and sandals.

"Could you please stop touching my whisker marks" naruto said getting the girls attention.

"Sorry, my name is Erza," the red hair one said. "That's Mirajane and Cana" pointing to the other girls.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Naruto said politely.

"What were you doing out here" Cana asked.

"I was practicing something someone taught when I was seven" he responded.

"What is this move" Mirajane wondered and Naruto responded by getting up and a yellow circle appeared on both his hands which caused the girls to recognize what he was doing..

"**Lighting dragon: claw" **Naruto yelled and with lighting coming of his hands to form claws. He then slashed at a tree and the result was that the tree toppled over with most of the tree being burnt off. After turning to the girls, naruto was tackled to the ground by Cana.

"How do you know dragon slayer techniques and who was his/her name" Cana yelled at him.

"My teacher name was Laxus and he taught me this move" naruto responded. "And he taught me some of the fundamentals for reequip magic."

Cana got off naruto and backed away from him as did the other girls. Naruto got up wondering what they are doing.

"Your that boy Laxus talks about." Mirajane said pointing at him. "He said he saved you from a beating in your village by civilians because of a power you hold."

"Yes, Laxus did save me from a beating and by guessing by your reactions you three are from Fairy Tail"

"Yes we are from Fairy Tail." Erza replied. "Wait didn't Laxus say that he can use different magic as well."

With the girls remembering that Laxus did say that he could use different magic they decided to ask him how long he was in Wave so they could train him in their magic. Naruto said that he was here for another three weeks to protect the bridge builder from Gato and finish the bridge. With that said Naruto, Erza, Cana and Mirajane planned a training schedule for three weeks.

**Three Weeks later, Forest**

Naruto was being hugged by Erza, Mirajane and Cana considering that he is going back home.

"We'll miss you a lot" Cana said.

"Yeah, but don't get week on us" Mirajane added.

"Keep getting stronger Naruto" Erza finished.

"Don't worry, I sure we will meet again and don't forget to tell Laxus how far I've come" Naruto said then started to walk to the bridge.

**Second year of training trip with Jiraiya**

Naruto was in the forest far away from the town where Jiraiya was asleep in their hotel training in secret so that he had some tricks up his sleeves in fights. While trying to get the one handed **Rasengan** correct, it exploded sending him to the ground which crumbled underneath him. Naruto fell down far but couldn't stop himself because he was still recovering from the **Rasengan** exploded.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw 6 pedestals with 6 statues of men. Naruto walked up to one in front of him and read the plate. It said Scorpion: Master of Fire and Kunai. He then went around reading the other plates. Ermac: Master of the Mind, Sub-Zero: Master of Ice, Smoke: Master of Smoke, Reptile: Master of Poison and Noob: Master of Shadows. But then he saw a seventh statue that had no statue; walking up to the plate it said Rain: Master of Water.

After reading the final plate, the centre of the area opened up to reveal scrolls pointing to each of the plates. Naruto got closer to the scrolls and saw that each had the name of each statue and there was a final scroll in the middle of them named Transformation and Soul technique.

'_who ever these people were, they must have been strong to master their own moves and to leave them here for someone to continue their legacy btu who was the master of Transformation and Soul' Naruto thought._

Naruto grabbed the scrolls and stored them in a seal on his arm. He then concentrated on getting out of here before he saw a pair of swords on the bottom of Scorpion's statue. Grabbing them at putting them on his back in an X formation. Leaving the tomb of his new sensei's he walked back to the hotel to see how the pervert is dealing with his hang over.

Draco565 notes: first chapter, please leave comments or die.

Naruto harem:

Erza

Cana

Mirajane

Lucy

Juvia

Tenten

Mei

Isaribi

Ami

Kurotsuchi


End file.
